Unspoken Love
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: When Kait and Will are to retrieve the red headed reaper Grell what will happen? I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. William T. SpearsxOC


**Unspoken Love a William T. SpearsxOC Oneshot**

"Kait, we were assigned together to get Mr. Sutcliff back." William said walking up to me holding a folder in his hand. The only indication he was upset was the slight clenching of his hand around the file in his grasp stating what we are assigned to do.

"What did he do this time?" I questioned looking up from the book I was reading. I was already half way through it and really wanted to finish since today was supposed to be my day off.

"It seems he is neglecting his duties again to hang out with that _demon_ he is infatuated with." He answered hissing out the word demon.

Reluctantly I marked the page I was reading with my favorite bookmark and stood up stretching out the kinks in my back from sitting to long. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to retrieve him. The first place we should check is the Phantomhive manor. If Grell isn't there we can check other places that the little Phantomhive boy goes to since the demon is bound to be with him." I said trying not to think too much about the demon that goes by the name Sebastian Michaelis. Picking up my reaper scythe I head over to my long time friend.

"Good idea, hopefully I can get this done without having overtime." He sighed pushing his glasses up with his reaper scythe.

"Yes, Grell does tend to cause us overtime doesn't he? It's a shame he can't concentrate on his work before running off to that demon." I said scrunching up my nose when thinking of the creature Grell was obsessed with while following William down the hall and out the door making our way to the Phantomhive manor. I couldn't help but glance at William out of the side of my eye. His professional outfit wrinkle free and black framed glasses lying on his face perfectly. His yellow green eyes concentrated ahead of us were cold and calculating. All in all he was very handsome and his appearance represented his personality perfectly.

Once we made it to the estate I walked up to the door to ring the door bell hoping to get this over with soon. Waiting a few moments, the door creaked open and a young man with dirty blonde hair stood in front of us.

"Can I help ya with something?" he asked looking us over. I noticed he had to be the cook of estate because of the clothing he was wearing.

"Yes, we were looking for a red haired fellow by the name of Grell Sutcliff. He usually hangs around with Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this mansion. Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked politely.

"Sebastian? Eh, I don't know where he is right now. I did see a hyper red head with em though. I think Sebastian was saying somethin about talkin to someone named Undertaker if I remember correctly." He said scratching the back of his head looking deep in thought.

"Thank you for your time. It helped a great bit." William replied before I could and turned around to walk away.

"No problem." The cook said before shutting the door and returning to whatever he was doing.

Catching up to William we made our way to the funeral parlor to visit the once renowned reaper, Undertaker. When we got close we could hear the unmistakable laughter of the crazy man like we were right next to him. Hurrying our pace we arrived at the destination we were looking for. I took the liberty of walking inside and came face to face with the red headed oddball we were searching for.

"Grell." I said a bit irritated just as William walked into the funeral parlor himself. Freezing Grell turned to me with wide eyes before blinking and looking over to William.

"Why Kait darling, what are you doing here? Did you miss me? Will too? Aww, I'm so happy!" he yelled in excitement twirling around. I swear I could see hearts flying around him.

The rest of the residents in the room stopped what they were doing to look over at the three of us.

"Mr. Sutcliff, we've come to take you back. It seems you've been neglecting your work and there are a good amount of souls that need to be attended to." William said in a bored manner pushing up his spectacles higher onto his nose.

"BASSY! Tell them you want me to stay won't you." Grell pleaded desperately clinging onto the demon's leg making him irritated.

"Grell get off me. Please do leave." the demon grit out trying to shake the poor demon loving reaper off of him.

Sighing, I walked over to Grell pulling him off the demon's leg while trying not to think how close I am to said demon. "Grell, use your days off to visit Sebastian. Because of you I have to work on my day off and William has overtime." I said finally managing to get him off of the demonic figure and proceeded to drag him out of the funeral parlor. I could vaguely hear William apologize to everyone for Grell causing a scene before he joined me outside.

"You know, you guys need to get laid." Grell said seriously making both of us blush. "You should find a wonderful relationship like me and Bassy have!" Grell yelled suddenly making my grip on him loosen a bit.

"That's nice and all Grell but you don't have a relationship with him." I pointed out making his expression fall slightly. Suddenly he pulled out of my grasp and pushed me into William. The force caused us to fall over with me on top of him. Embarrassed I got up quickly and offered him a hand pulling him up as well.

"Well, that didn't work out how I wanted it to." Grell mumbled before putting a hand behind both of our heads and pushing us together causing our lips to collide roughly. I noticed Grell take off out of sight once William and I collided, but I didn't pull away to catch him. _'This is my only chance…' _I thought closing my eyes and loosely wrapping my arms around his neck. Surprisingly I felt his hands come up to my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

Once we pulled away everything seemed to go back to normal. Well, besides the barely noticeable pink dusting my cheeks. "Well, I guess we have to find Grell again." I said feeling bad about losing him.

"Yes, but we have all day to do it in." William replied giving me a small smile taking my hand in his and pulling me in the opposite direction Grell went. '_This is the type of love that doesn't need to be spoken about to understand.' _I smiled at the thought while trailing after him.


End file.
